Mirai Hibino
is the human form of Ultraman Mebius who comes from Nebula M78. This identity was created by Ultraman Mebius himself. Like his earlier predecessor Ultraseven, Ultraman Mebius created this human form based on a human, but unlike Seven's human form, his was based on a human he had failed to save in space named Ban Hiroto. Impressed by the sacrifice made by Hiroto to save his shipmates, Mebius decided to copy his form just like Ultraseven did decades earlier. When he eventually met Hiroto's father, Captain Ban, who was the commanding officer of the ship Hiroto saved and was now an old man, was disturbed by him but wished for him to make friends in his son's place even though he refused to associate with the Ultra. After defeating a lesser bogal, the old man came to fully understand that the young Ultra was trying to honor his son's bravery and gave his blessing for Mebius to stay in his form. Powers and Abilities: *Transformation: Mirai can transform himself into his true Ultra self by summoning the Mebium Brace, swiping it downwards and raising his arm to the sky *Mebium Slash: Just like in his Ultra form, Mirai uses the Mebium Brace to fire arrow-shaped energy bolts at his opponents. *Mebium Defense Arc: Just like in his Ultra form, Mirai can create a barrier of four interlocked Moebius Strips (infinity loop) to protect himself. *ESP: Mirai has the ability of telepathy with other telepathic beings, even across galaxies (when he spoke to Mother and Father of Ultra). He has also located an item hidden in a town by merely using his mind. *Ultra Senses: Mirai's senses and reflexes are superhuman. He stopped an entire volley of spikes speeding towards him with one swipe of his hand, detected an incoming comet from across the Solar System and like UltraSeven's human form Dan, can see through objects. *Space Language: Mirai is apparently fluent in the Space Language, a constructed language used for communication between species in the galaxy. *Enhanced Strength and Agility: Mirai has displayed advanced combat skills and extraordinary agility in combat. *Ultra Willpower: Mirai used this telekinetic technique with Shin Hayata and Dan Moroboshi to retrieve the last of the light guarded by Taro in order to regain their ability transform to their Ultra forms. Mirai Slash.jpg|Mebium Slash Mebium Defenser Arc.jpg|Mebium defense Arc Mirai zUltraman Wiikj.jpg|Ultra Willpower Mirai_Leaves.png|Mirai transforming into his Ultra Form Mirai Hibino wisjs.jpg|Mirai using his Ultra Senses Ultraman Mebius Mirai Hibino is the main protagonists in Ultraman Mebius. On his trek to Earth he came across a ship being sucked into the Ultra Zone. After seeing how Hiroto Ban, the captain's son, sacrificed himself to save his crew mates and father, Mebius tried to rescue him but the Ultra zone closed on him before he could rescue Hiroto. A few days later he appeared at the Ban residence and showed his body to the father of Hiroto Ban, saying he wanted to honor his bravery but captain Tetsuro simply told him to leave, for his appearance grieved the widower. When Sakomizu came and picked him up, the captain gave Mebius his blessing to use his sons form, the phrase he used was what Mebius used to name himself. Transformation Instead of assimilating with a human like most Ultras, Mebius followed the example of Ultraseven and copied the appearance of one in the form of Mirai Hibino. To change back, Mirai summons the Mebius Brace at will and slides his hand down on the crystal towards he elbow. The brace than shines brightly and Mirai returns to his true form. Mirai can also transform without any actions through force of will if his arms are restrained. His transformation scene comprises of a mobius strip of golden particles flying towards a black background and a tunnel of light shoots up with Mebius growing to giant heights. Sometimes arfter Mebius has reached full height he transforms into a ball of light and flys of screen, usually having done so in reality. Trivia *Actor: Igarashi Shunji. *In episode 3, it is revealed that Mirai is ticklish. * Igarashi Shunji was only 19 years old when he acted in Ultraman Mebius, back in 2006. *Mirai's full name was given to him indirectly by Captain Ban, Hiroto's father. His wish was for Mirai to live his future life in happiness with his friends as Hiroto once wished before he died in space. literally means future days, for Tetsuro wished for his future days to be happy in his son's place. Gallery Mirai Daigo Super8.jpg Mebius Mirai.jpg Mirai meet Goh Hideki.jpg Mirai Seiji.jpg Mirai.jpg Mirai Shunji.jpeg Mirai Hibino.jpeg Hibimo Niria.jpg mirai vs bogar.jpg Cap385.jpg mirai can be handsome.png so cute.png kitten suffering.png poor space kitten.png Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Human Hosts Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Ultraman Mebius Characters Category:Male Characters